A shocking bedtime
by FallingPREY
Summary: What would you do if you fell for your father's killer? Let's follow Yako's and Sai's blood filled love story to the end, LET"S BEGAN! YakoxSai fanfic. Please enjoy and do review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ FallingPrey here.~ I just thought up this story on a... well I just thought of it. Lol. Well the story picks up 3 years later. This has no connection to anything just a small short story thats it. Wel enjoy...if you dont like this pair than theres the back button...but other than that enjoy. :P** I do not own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p>" Yako-chan.~" Hmm...? <em>Why is my body so heavy<em>, yako thought. (a/n: all slanted lines means yako's thoughts)

" Hehe. Yako-chan.~ " _Who keeps calling my name and why dose my body still feel so heavy._

Yako stirred in sleep trying to wake up to greet this voice. _This voice? I've heard it before, but where?_. Than she felt cold wet lips press against the right side of her neck just below her chin. Now this...woke up Yako. Yako snapped her eyes open only to come in contact with very lifeless looking blue eyes and snow white hair. Her words caught up in her throat. She chilled striaght to the core of her body as she lay defensless under...(you guessed it. XD)

" ...S...ai...?" Yako whispered almost audioble to hear only to Sai's ears. There, Sai lay right on top of Yako on all fours with his left leg between her thighs and both hands on either side with Yako in the middle of them. He was just grinning down on Yako like a defensless cat about to be eaten.

"Hi.~ Yako-chan." Purred Sai in a sedeuctive voice. "Your so mean, because you wouldn't wake up. If you didn't I would've found someone else to play with after-" Sai paused and looked over to my left than back at me smiling.

" After...Godai-san. Haha~"

" Godai...san? What did you do-"

"See for yourself." Sai cut her off and motioned Yako to see.

Yako looked to left to see Godai-san on the floor some feet away from the bed she lay on. Yako's eyes widened as she noticed a pool of blood froming around Godai-san's torso. He was turned away from her so she couldn't see his face in the dim room lightened by the moonlight. There was no wound she see could from seeing his back so Sai must of-

"Slit his throat?" Yako shot Sai a death glare. He just smiled. " Is what you want to say right?" Sai said interupting Yako's thoughts. _How could you._

" How could you kill Godai-san! He didn't d-"

"He was getting in my way." Sai simple said as he shrugged it off.

"Getting in your way? To what?" Yako asked Sai.

Sai lowered his head till he was only a few centimeters from Yako's face. She felt his warm breath wash over her and it gave her chills. Sai moved and positioned his head till he was right next to Yako's ear, so she could hear this clearly.

Than Sai whispered to only Yako as if she was the only one on earth. He spoke every word with such purpose, such care, and such love?

"He. Was. Getting. In. My. Way. Of. You. Yako-chan."

"...Sai..?" _Did i just hear that rigth? Godai-san must of tried to protect me cause he thought Sai was going to kill me. Becasue...becasue that's what Sai dose. He kills people._

He gently yet qucikly licked the side of yako's ear savering it as he earned a shiver from her. It made him want to do more, but he thought he should save it for next time they meet. But he could have some fun with this.

" Your going to be mine, Yako-chan. Just you what." He purred in her ear gently. Than he hoped off Yako to the floor. Yako shot up and sat on the bed looking at Sai than said through shattered tears, " Why did you kill Godai-san though. He...He"

He simple said as if seeing no point in repeating his self, " Because he got in my way. Weren't you listening?"

" You didn't have to kill him though!"

" Yes I did."

" NO YOU DIDN"T!"

" He was so persistent on trying to protect you from me."

~_Flashback~_

_" Your in my way. Move or i'll kill you like I did to everybody else." Sai grinned as he pulled out a small red box and throw it on the ground to show Godai-san. Godai-san flinched, but never moved as he stood right in front of Yoka._

_He forced on a smile and gripped his knife, than said," Go to hell."_

_Sai just sighed and asked, " Why are you so persistent on protecting her. She means nothing to you."_

_" I made a promise." Godai-san said._

_" A promise?" This pecked Sai's interest, but it made him a little pissed off._

_" Heh. Yeah. To a certian "someone" that ya' know. " Godai-san awsnered. _

_" Than I guess I have to get rid of you to get Yako-chan." Sai said as he got it to position. _

_Godai-san held up his knife infront of him. " Bring it on punk." _

_Than Sai jumped as Godai-san charged at him and they begin to battle it out._

Yako looked at Godai-san , than at her hands. _With all that commotion how come I didn't wake up? I should have got up! _

" I..." Sai looked at Yako as she spoke.

" I _hate_ you." Yako cursed under breath. Sai watched her as she fell apart at the news and he felt his face pull in to a grin. " I see, but yako?" She forced herself to look him in the eye. " What?" she spat.

Sai grinned and said, " I never killed him Yako-chan.~" Yako shot him a confused looked.

" You what?"

" I never killed him."

" But the...the blood...and"

" His unconscious."

"Un...conscious?"

"Yup."

"..."

"What?"

" I can't believe you! You made me think you killed him! Your...EVIL! HORRABLIE!."

"I'm glad you see that, Yako-chan"

"But what about the blood under-"

" Look at the counter."

Sai pontied to the kitchen top. Yako looked to see a can of tomato soup open on the counter with drips of it leading to Godai-san. _I can't believe he did that! He wanted me to think Godia-san was dead. That was soooo not funny Sai._ Yako looked back at Sai with a very pissed off face, but to Sai it was rather "cute" looking.

" See. I never killed him. If I did Yako-chan would hate me. Right?" He walked up to Yako and held her chin between his fore-finger and thum. Yako back up from the closeness of Sai's face to hers but she felt her headmlight tap the wall behind her. She was trapped and she wasn't getting out any time soon. Her heart started to beat rapidly- _Huh? What? Why is my heart racing so fast? Sai is a killer. He killed my father. My heart shouldn't be racing. I mean Sai is good looking and all with those blue eyes, snow white hair, his soft sikn, and his lips that- WHAT AM I SAYING! GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF YAKO! _She mentaly slapped her self across the face for saying such things. She focused back to Sai who was slowly closing the distance between their already close faces.

" Sai? What are yo-" He slammed his lips aganist Yako's silencing her for good. For some time just lightly kissing her, he decided to press on hard against her soft he bit the bottom of her lip and she yelpd ,to his gratitude, to have accsess inside. Yako could feel the warm wetness of Sai's tongue as it explored inside of her mouth, every inch of it. She couldn't help, but moan at how good he was at kissing. She was practicly melting from the inside. ( Way more experinced than our dear Yako. ) Sai shoved his hand to the back of Yako's head to push her in to him to deepen the kiss even more. Sai could just taste at how delicious Yako tasted. It felt so right at as he turned the kiss to a very deep, yet passiontae kiss. After some time they finally broke apart and Yako, practicly hyperventilating, passed out. Sai just licked his lips and purred into Yakos ear. " Until next time. Yako-chan.~" And kissed her ear than disappered out the window. Leaving a very embarressed Yako behind.

* * *

><p>Well there it is.~ I'm thinking of making this into chapters but i don't have any good ideas. So, if you have any please review and tell ok. Bad, good, awsome reviews are accepted. if thers bad grammer or spelling please tell so i can do better next ok * waves * I hope you enjoy and look forward to more ok. BYE~ FallingPrey out.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there FallingPery present~ I'm so happy you all like it! *tears of joy* I thought people wouldn't want to read it, but i'm glad you guys read it! So happy and thanks for the reviews.

I'm sorry it took so long to write this. It took some time to come up with a good idea. And the fanfic was overwriten with something my mom put on and 3/4 of the story was earsed. I freaked out!

Sorry, I made up some stuff in the story, I don't know all the information cause I never read the manga.

So here is the next chapter of " A shocking bedtime". Please enjoy and do review too! ** This is all in one hole day .**

**(NONE OF THIS CHARCTERS OUR MINE) except Miko, maria, Yuna, and the father of maria.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>( 12:05 a.m )<p>

_** Early morning**_

"Mommy." said a small girl around 6 , with two ponytails tied up in blue ribbons, wearing a pink flower pattered pajamas, and soft green eyes. She gazed out the window in the night at the roof top of another building right across from her. " Mommy." she said again. Gentle , but quickly rushing foots steps approach the girls room. In came a young aged woman with a pink apron on with white stiched letters that read 'Yuna'. She had brown hair tied up, lose strainds falling down around her face, and very loving blue eyes. She asked, " Yes Maria?" Maria never looked back at her mother, but focused on the roof. "Mommy, look." said the little girl pointing out the window. Yuna come up behind her daughter and stood right next to her. She placed both hands on the window sill and leaned out. "What is dear?" She squinted her eyes. " Mommy right there! The roof top!" The little girl jumped to emphasis where she was pointing at. Yuna again tried to see where her daughter was pointing at, but found nothing.

" What am I trying to see?"

" Mommy can't you see him?"

" See who?"

"The boy?"

"What boy? I don't see anything?"

"But...His right there!"

"Hmmmm...No~. Don't see him~."

"Mommy!" Maria pouted with puffed out cheeks, brows down and redder than normal.

"Hahaha~.Yes. Yes. I see him honey." She started to laugh lightly and looked at her daughter with a smile, trying to contain her laughter. " What about him Maria?" The little girl switched to a confused face as she looked out the window again. " Mommy, what do think he's doing up there?" Yuna looked back out and back at her daughter with a soft small smile. " I'm not sure." She simple said. " But it's time for bed now." Maria pouted and throw a tatrum, but gave up when mommy said she'll buy her ice cream tomorrow when she get's up.

When Maria was nice and tucked in, Yuna placed a warm quick kiss on the little girls forehead. She whispered to her, " Goodnight, Maria." Yuna looked back at the open window and closed it just slightly so fresh air could still get in. She studied the closed window, but shrugged off her uneasyness and slowly closed the door with a 'click'. Yuna never really saw the boy. She just said she did so her daughter would get to bed, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was staring at them with intense eyes.

* * *

><p>Maria now in bed and the house completely quiet ,but for the slow stead pace of breathing in the air. A black shadow appeared right outside of Maria's window. He stuck a hand under the open window and pulled it up. Then snuck in landeding softly on the ground with out a sound. The intruder looked over to the girl laying in her bed and bearthing calmly. "Who would of thought this girl saw me." He said with a mischievious grin plasterd on his face. The young boy turned to the door. "You'll do..." The young intruder transformed into the small girl, dressed up in her cloths, and went to the parents bedroom. "...just fine."<p>

He walked the short hallway to the end and softly knocked on the door. There was a muffling sound and groans of someone waking up. The ' little girl ' had a smile that spread from ear to ear and bright crimson glowing eyes as the door opened revealing a very tired, exhausted, women, but had a small smile as if saying 'it's okay'." Yes honey?" Yuna asked tiredly, but was glad to see her 'daughter'. 'Maria' tilited her head up with tears in her eyes. "Mo-sniff-Mommy..." Yuna became alert and shocked to see her dear daughter crying. She knelt down to eye level and placed her hands on either side of Maria's small shoulders. "Maria, dear, what's wrong?" Yuna tried not to shout. "Maria did you hurt yourself? Tell me what's wrong?" Sai grinned in the back of his head, _What a foolsih woman. _"Maria-Hic-Maria had a...bad dream Mommy." Yuna dropped her head and sighed a sigh of reilif. " A bad dream..." She faced her daughter again and pulled here in to a tight embrace, petting her head trying to calm her down." A bad dream, huh? What was it about, Maria?" Sai tried not to laugh into the woman's chest. _Really foolish._ "Maria's dream ha-had a...Monster in it." Yuna smiled away petting her daughter. " I see. And what was that monster? Dracula? Boggieman? Seamonster?"

"It...it..." Than Maria stopped crying all togather and started to 'snicker'. Yuna backed up saying," Maria?" Sai looked up and... " It was ME." Yuna didn't know how to react ." What are you sa-Gak!" Sai cut off the woman as he silt her throat with a make shift knife that came out of his right elbow. Blood splattered against the wall painting them. Yuna's eyes rolled to the back of her head, so all you could see were the white of her eyes and blood spurted out her open mouth. She fell back to the wooded floor hitting it with a 'plop'. Sai walked over to the woman, still as Maria, and saw her still breathing. She coughed out blood that stained her white night gown, pooling around her. "Still alive." Sai said experssionless. He rased his blade making eye contact the hole way. Her eyes wide open with tears welling up, she tried to speak but nothing come out. The blade glimmered in the dim light and...-Yuna desperately crying, she mouthed the words, 'Please...please don't kill me-...sai brought the knife down on her neck. Her head came clean off rolling down the hall lacing a thick line of blood as it went.

It slowed to a stop right in front of a small dark figure holding a bunny in thier arms down at the end of the hall. Sai smiled so joyfully and breathed her name, "Maria~!" The little girl gaped at the body down the hallway, she didn't even hear or see her other self standing over the body drenched in blood . "Mo...mmy?" She couldn't cry. No tears came out. Maria dared to look down to the severed head of her so called mother. "Mom...my?" Maria gasped as she took it in, although while sai is happily enjoying the sence. Her mother's eyes where blank that held no love, her dark brown hair stained with blood, and the opened mouth that could no longer smile. Her mother's face held one word, Pain. "Mommy?" Maria reached her hand so that it was hovering just right over her head. "M-Mom...my?" To scared to touch she brought her hand back and stared to tremble vigorously. " It's ok, Maria. I'll send you to your mother. Soon." Sai started to walk over to maria, but something enterupted his thoughts. Stopping him.

"Yu...na?" It was a mans voice. Sai tured his head around, but never moved._So there was another one. _

Maria didn't even hear her father say her mother's name. "Yuna?" He knelt down to the body with no head. The father wanted to hold the body in his arms so badly, it hurt to pull away. He was about to cry, but noticed his daughter gaping at Yuna's head and also the other Maria covered in blood. Making a chocie that any father would. "Maria! Run!" The father stood up and charged towared the fake maira. Sai, not even fazed jumped up in the air. "Don't enterupt me!" He spat and came down on the father slicing his right arm off. " GYAAAAAAAA! Ah-! Ha...ha..." The father grabed his arm with his hand to try and slow the bleeding. " Maria...run...now. Papa's...going to be...just...fine." It came out in short breaths as he smiled in the end and Marai finaly looked up, but as she did her father was sliced in half at the waist. " Two down." Sai looked at Maria." And one to go."

You could only her the blood curtling screams of a child that ecohed throught the house. "Mommy!" She looked to her mothers severed body and head at her feet. "Papa!" Her father in half and leaning against the wall was his legs, his torso on the floor." No. -Hic- No..." Maria finally began to cry. " Don't worry." Sai grinned and Maria looked up to face herself. " You'll join them...now!" And Sai stabbed Maria through the heart killing her instantly. Maria's dropped to her knees and fell to the right. Her body flopped to the ground joining her parents in the blood bath.

Sai morphed back to his normal from riping the cloths of the girl, so he casualy walked to the parents bed room and throw on some he found in thier closet. Now dressed he fromed all three in to a perfect, box. The famous Red Box. He put the boxs in the jacket he found, but left the box of the little girl in the hallway. Sai walked out of the familys frount door and looked up at the night sky and a image came into his mind, he smiled. "Yako-chan~." He jumped and vanished as quick as he came.

* * *

><p>( 7:36 p.m )<p>

_** Late afternoon**_

_My name is Katsuragi Yako , i'm 19 and i'm in a state of despair._

Yako and Miko are sitting at a table right next to a Takoyaki stand and Yako is happily eating her worry's away. "Uh...Yako. I think that's...enough for today." Said Miko with a sweat drop. "Mhfm (What)?" Yako asked with a mouth full of Takoyaki and dozen of empty box's stacked high. Miko fell over. _I wonder what's eating Miko. Oh well. _She shrugged it off. Yako golfed down the rest of the takoyaki in her box, rased her hand with the empty box and shouted, " Ossan! Another one!" "YAKO!" Miko shouted. Yako shrunk back. "Comin' right up!" Shouted the older man behind the Takoyaki stand in the park. "Don't worry Miko thi-Ah! Thank you!" Yako said as the man handed her another Takoyaki box. "This'll be my last one." She turned her head away and put on a small smile. "Well maybe." "Haaaaa~." Miko let out a huge sigh. She got up out of her sit and grabed her work bag on the floor.

"Well. I better get going. My boss-"

"Your going already?" Yako said as some pieces of food spat out.

" Don't talk with your mouthful!" Miko glared.

"Sorry." Yako shurnk back with a sweat drop.

" I have to go becau-"

"But, you just got here."

" I was here the hole time, Yako!"

"Uh. Oh, sorry."

" As I was saying. My boss called me to-"

"Your boss called! But, I ne-" Yako shut up as she earned a death glare from Miko. She swore she saw demons behind her, better yet the grim reaper.

" Yes! My boss called me Yako! He says he wants me to go over some files on someone. I don' know why though."

"Hmmm...What files are you looking up? On who?" Yako asked.

Miko didn't say anything for a while. She didn't know whether or not it will efect Yako, but she turned around. " Kaitou Sai." Yako dropped her Takoayki on the table. "Sai?" Yako asked to no one in particular. _But...But why would Miko's Boss want her to do that? Me and Nerou already found all the stuff behind Sai. _Yako thought to her self and Miko know what she was thinking. Than sudden images went through Yako's mind. _Sai as a murderer. Sai who killed thousands of people. Sai trying to kill Nerou, and...and Sai who killed Yako's father. _Yako remebered the blood covered study room of her father's._ Just thinking about all the things he's done gives me nighmares. Something must of happened. Something resent to have Miko search those files. But... _

Yako heared someone calling her name. Was it Miko? Than something appeared in Yako's head. Something she really tried to forget, but couldn't. She reached up and touched her lips._ I couldn't forget it. How he kis- _"Kyaaaa~! Nooooo-!" Yako shouted as she stood up abruptly knocking her chair over. "Yako?" Miko asked a little dumbfonded at her friend's sudden out brust. Coming to her senses. "Uh..." Yako realized people staring at her from all directions. "Uh...I-It...um..." Yako thought fast. "It was a kochorach! Ya! A 'HUGE' one!" She rubbed the back of her head." Hahaha...ha." The people mouthed 'oh' and went on with thier merry way.

" Close~." Yako breathed and put her chair back to slumped down in it. Miko stood there for some time, and finaly decided that she should go. "Well I better get going. You...You take care of yourself. Okay, Yako?" Yako looked up to Miko. "Oh. Yeah. Don't worry i'll be fine. You take care Miko." Yako waved off her worry. Miko nodded and left like that. She saw her form fade away and out of her sight. Yako looked down at her hands, but wasn't really seeing them. " Sai." She said to herself.

* * *

><p>( 11:43 p.m )<p>

_** Close to Midnight**_

Yako got to the detecive ageny where she lives at. Godai-san left the country because of some 'work' he had to do that involved the 'underworld' , aka Mafia. So Yako was left by herself alone in her small agency. It had one great room with two couches, a table in the middle, and her desk in frount of the wall window. There was a middum sized room that was her's with a single bed, one drawer, another desk with a desk lamp, and a small closet. It also had one bathroom with one sink, a stand shower, and a toilet. The kitchen was right next to the great room, it was your regular sized kitchen so nothing special. Refrigerator, cabinet's, dishwasher, etc...Yako flopped down on the couch in deep thought.

_I still don't know why Miko's boss told her to check over some files on Sai. Maybe something was brought up or has to do with a murder that just happened. I guess i'll have to ask Miko tomorrow or-_"RING!RING!RING!" Yako jurked up at the sound of the telephone. " AH-!" She looked over to the digital clock. It read '11:45' in red numbers. " Who could be calling at a time like this?" Yako said as she got up and walked to the phone. She picked it up and held it to her ear.

"Hel-"

"YAKO-!" Yako riped the phone away from her face. Who ever it was sure could make your ears bleed. " Yako? Yako is that you?" _Miko?_

"Miko? ...Yeah. It's me..."

"Ah! Yako, I need to tell you something. It's very important. Okay!"

"Okay. What is it?" Miko didn't say anything for a while. Yako thought she got cut off. "Miko? You still there? Miko?"

"Yeah. Just trying to figure out where I should start."

"Okay...So what is it that you want to tell me?" Miko was quiet again.

"Promise me you want 'freak out' okay." _What could be sooo~ important that I have to promise not to 'freak out'? _

"Okay. I promise."

"Good." Miko took a deep breath. _This is going to take long. _"Yako. Rember when your father went to those remains in South America , 23 years ago, to look for inspiration for his work."

_Why bring this up so suddenly._ "Yeah I remeber. Why? Dose my father have some-"

"YAKO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

"Ah-" Yako was taken back at the way Miko sounded. _Why is Miko so... _ "O-Okay..." Yako stuttered.

"Listen, I was looking over the files of all the people Kaitou Sai killed in the past 17 years-that's all I could find on him-. At first I thought they were random killings-some of them are-but not all of them. Some of the killings had attachments or meanings behind thier deaths, like your father." Yako jumped at the sounded of her father being mentioned." When I was in the middle of looking at your fathers file the phone rang. I went to pick it up and..."

_~Flashback~_

_"Hello?" Miko awnserd. She heard some static in the back round, but there was a voice that she couldn't make out. "Hello?" Miko said again._

_"__T...The...girl..." __It said. _

_"Girl?" Miko asked it. "Who is this? "_

_"The...girl..." __It reapted._

_"Hello? Who are you?...If this is a prank, it's not funny. I suggest you stop it." Miko accused._

_"Ya...ko..." __It spoke. _

_Miko froze at the mention of 'Yako'."Yako? What about Yako? Who IS this?"_

_"Y...Ya...ko's...F...Father...me...t..." __It said to Miko. _

_She cursed in to the phone. "Who are you? Why do you know about Yako's father?"_

_" Wo...man...in...cur...esd...vil..lage..."_

_"Hey, this is getting out of hand! If you don't stop i'll call the police!"_

_"A...Another...chi...ld...Yak...o..." __It spoke._

Dose this not know what i'm saying to it_, Miko thoguht. "Your not hearing m-"_

_"Sib...ling...of...Ya...ko.."_

_Miko was astonished and gribed the phone harder. "What? Did you say Yako has...a sibling?"_

_"__T...The...chi...ld...of...a curs...ed...wit...ch...__"_

_"What? 'The child of a cursed witch'." Miko was not quiet getting whatt this 'person'/ 'thing' was saying. But she knew for one thing that it involved Yako, her father, and some 'cursed child '._

_"Who is this 'cursed child of a witch' your talking about? What dose this have to do with Yako's supposed sibling?" Miko asked the staticy voice. _

_"..."_

_"Hello? Hello?"_

_"..."_

_" Are you still there!"_

_"..."_

_"Awnser my questi-!"_

_"__**Red box**__." __Miko throw the phone away from her and let it hang off her desk. She was breathing rapidly that...'It' scared her so much because the vioce was no longer staticy or breaked up. It was so clear like hearing your self speak._

_"Red...box." She reapted. Than it hit Miko. It only meant one thing. "Kaitou Sai."_

_ ~End of flashback~_

Yako stood there for sometime taking in all of this, but it still didn't make sense to her. So she had to ask. "I...have...a sibling...that's...Kaitou Sai?"

Miko didn't want to accept it either. " Yako, i'm sorry. I...i'm so sorry. " Miko apoligized, but knew it would do Yako no good. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Yako, but that's not all. It said something else. I couldn't really make it out, but I heared it." _There's more? I don't think I can handle anymore!_

"W...What is it? Miko." Yako forced her self to speak.

"Kaitou Sai is not what you see him as." Miko stated.

"What...do you mean?" Yako asked.

"Kaitou Sai...is not your half-bother Yako..." _What?_ " His...your 'Half-sister'."

Yako dropped the phone and heared it crash to the floor. " YAKO!" Miko knew she dropped the phone because she heared the crash. Even though she continued. Miko took a another deep breath and spoke loud an clear so Yako could hear her "I know this is hard, but its true. You remeber what Kaitou Sai said about his mother. Seiren. Your father went to Shirito Village and met her there by accident all those years ago."

_No. No I don't want to hear anymore! Stop. Please Miko. _

"Your father must have been attracted to her or something. I'm not enterly sure, but I know he must have met her."

_Please. Stop it Miko. _

" And so Kaitou Sai came in."

_Stop it! I'm begging you, Miko! I...don't want to hear anymore!_

Yako couldn't stop crying. It hurt to much to hear this. " I know this must be hard to accept, but it is the truth. Kaitou Sai IS your half-sister. There's no doubt about it. He just forgot what he really looks like...Yako." Yako looked at the phone on the floor teary eyed. " I know this is tough to hear, but... I don't know why Kaitou Sai killed your father though. Most likely, deep down in his mind with all those forgot memories, he knew your father was his father too. So maybe that's way, but..."

_Sai killed his own -_Yako realized her mistake-..._our...father. I can't believe i'm related to the famous 'Kaitou Sai who dosen't leave a trace of evidence behind'. _Yako wanted to laugh, but couldn't bring herself to. Instead just cried softly to herself_. I can't...I just...no. My father...he wouldn't betray mother. No..._

"I'm sorry. Yako." And with that Miko hanged up the phone leaving Yako to cry alone.

"Why?" She collapsed to the ground."Why dose it have to be like this? Why didn't father tell me or mom about this? About how I had a...had a half-sister. That was Kaitou Sai! He killed hundereds of people, children, mothers, and...fathers. He's a murderer!" Yako couldn't contain her crys, her anger any longer." Father... I...I HATE YOU! How could you! How could you betray mother, your wife, your own daughter! Sai must have not known or...-Ahhh-!" Yako balled her hand in a fist and slamed it down.

For sometime Yako just sat there on the floor wondering what she has to do or atleast tell her mother about this. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wraped her arms around them. Just thinking.

Than it slapped Yako across the face. "Wait!" She stood up and realized something now that she knows. "If...if Sai is my half-sister than... "-remebers the kiss- . " Than that means I KISSED MY HALF-SISTER! AHHHH-herp~." Yako shouted to the world and held her hand to her mouth. "I think i'm gonna barf. I can't...believe he did such a-WAIT!" Yako remebered what Miko said to her in thier conversation.

" _Most likely_, _deep down in his mind with all those forgot memories, he know your father was his father too."_

" So he-SHE- knew all along that h-SHE-whatever was...my broth-no sister- wrong, half-sister ,this hole time and HE-wait-SHE KNEW! Ahhgggg!" Pain shot through Yako's head."Ow! Ow! Ow!" Yako held her head between her hands, with a sweat drop." Haaaaa~ .My brain hurts." Yako decided that she needs to take a sit. So she did.

She sat down ,sprald out stretching her arms in the air and legs going right under the table. Yako relaxed and tried to gather her wits. Well. Whats left of them.

_Sai. _Yako thought to her self._ Why didn't I realize we were... Well first off! Why didn't I figure out 'he' was really a 'she'! Grooooss~. I kissed Sai that was really my half-sister. But he dosen't really know because he loses his memories ever six months, so than it must be okay? Right? _Than it struck Yako. "But, why dose the fact that...i'm not grossed out by Sai kissing me when...I 'didn't' know who he real was." _Maybe i've..._

Yako waved her hand in frount of her with a sweat drop. " Nooooo~. That can't be. Ha. Impossible. I can't really be in 'Love' with hi-SHE-" Yako screamed. " Sai is a SHE! SHE! SHE! SHE! SAI. IS. A. 'GIRL'! "

Yako bashed her hands on the couch ever time she said 'SHE'. _I can't be in love with Sai. My half-sister. I can't be! I-_

Yako's thoughts were interupted by a tapping sound. Like tapping against-Yako looked across from her- a window. Yako shurnk back into her couch getting as far away as she possible could. Right outside was Sai tapping aginst the window of the agency. Hanging upside down. Grinning.

"Sai..." Yako cringed._The last person I want to see._ Yako reluctantly went over and slid the window open lenting her nightmare come in, because she thought she knew he had to know.

* * *

><p>Poor Yako. So wrong. So very wrong.<p>

Thank you for reading 'Half-sister'. I hope you enjoyed it to the fullest. I owe a big thanks to Kacy-X-Kisshu-4evr for saying that comment. It help me finish the story in a shocking/funny/horror way. Thank's for those who reviewed my story and wait for more to come. ^-^ BYE! *WAVES* *Gets shot* Oh yeah. I'll update faster. Promise. *Dies* Promise...XP


	3. Chapter 3

Hey~. Falli-*Boom. Head shot*-ngPrey here. Very sorry for the late updated. I know it's been 'LONG' till this chapter came out, very long, but I have finally got it, the next chapter of A shocking Bedtime. I'm sorry it took for every, i've been kinda, well...out alot and not much time to work on it. So please enjoy! And I will try to update faster next time. ENJOY!~ XD *Explosion* "Your a 'Dead', FallingPrey now." So sorry...XP.  
><strong>(I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS)<strong>

**Hiding something from a Monster.**

* * *

><p>"Hey ,Yako-chan." Sai grinned. <em>I can't believe I let him in. How can I be so stupid!<em> Sai jumped down so suddenly infront of Yako making her stumble back a little ways. She caught herself, put her guared up and looked to see a most pleasing smile on Sai's face. They stayed like that, just staring into each others eyes , Sai's full of lust.

" Sai..." Yako whispered._ I have to tell him-her-,but how? How do I even start?_

"Listen Sai...uh...y-you know I-I..." Yako stumbled for words.

"What is it Yako-chan." Sai said, his smile not faltering.

Yako looked at him, her eyes shaking. _Why is this so hard? If he keeps looking at me like that I don't think i'll EVER be able to tell! Stop it!_ and looked away again. "Um...w-were uh..." Trying to find her courage. " You see...um..."_ Damn it! I can't! I can't tell him!_ She sighed and stood straight relaxing her muscles. "Nevermind. Its nothing important." Yako forced a smile. Trying to make conversation she asked the most obvious question. "So. What are you doing here?" She smiled away. _I can't tell him now, but I know I have to someday._

Sai stayed silent for just a moment. A split second if you may. "Nothing much, just thought i'd drop by." He said as he moved toward the couch were Yako once sat. "Thats it?" Yako said as she followed Sai and sat opposite of him. "Yay, and..." He had this smile that pulled at Yako's heart and you could see a small tint of pink across her face. _Why are you blushing Yako! Get a girp!_

"I came because I wanted to see you Yako-chan. Is that not a good enough reason to come?" Sai said in his most seductive tone and smile on his angel face. Yako went deep red and she ducked her head to hid her face with her hair and cover it up. She was sure Sai could hear her heart beat._ I hate myself._ Yako heard Sai chuckle to himself at her sudden embarassement. "Don't laugh!" Yako shouted as she shot up. "If-if your just going to come in and laugh me! J-just leave!" She painted, her face blood red ,in Sai's eyes, arms straight at her said shaking with anger, mostly embarrassment. _Why do I have to go through this? His my half-sister remember. I can't be like this._ "Yako." Sai chuckled calming himself. He lend his arm on the arm rest and placed his chin in his palm crossing his legs. "You looked so cute." He said with a lust full smile plastered on his face. Yako sucked up the air around her feeling dizzy and at a loss of words. _I say I can't be like this, but when says and looks like that, what am I supposed to do. _"Uh-I-uh-...wha..." Yako manged to say.

Sai got up and walked directly over the table to stand infront of Yako. She moved back but felt the couch hit against her ankle. ( deja vu anybody) In that moment Yako realized..._I shouldn't have let'm in._He leand forward almost an inch away from her and barley touching her nose with his. Blow in her face forcing her to again trip and fall, on the couch. He reached up and placed a hand on the couch beside Yako's head and the other warp around her waist, pulling her to him.

"S-sai." Yako protested throwing her hands up to push him away. "...stop."

"I don't want to." He said with out the slightest bit of hesitation in his voice.

He moved closer and started to place cold wet kisses along Yako's jaw line, than her neck, between her shoulders, along her collar bone and kept going. She gasped as the first kiss hit, than the second, third and so on, press against her desirable skin. Her body felt so heated she could barley breath.

_Why me?_ Yako thought so hard she almost said it.

* * *

><p>Sai couldn't contain himself much longer. Yako tasted and smelled so good to him, he was drowning in her sent. What ever it was. She intoxicated him.<p>

After some time he pulled away from Yako to look at her. Her eyelids fluttering, hair failling perfectly around her heart shaped face, lips parted and pink. Age has finally caught up to her showing of her slim curves and prompt chest. She fit perfectly against him like it was destiny for them. And her skin was much smoother and softer than before to his touch. Afraid now to touch and therefore ruin her, Sai hovered his hand over Yako's neck, shoulders, chest, stomach, thighs, her hole body. He could feel the heat rising off her, bring that wonderful sent to him. What was this smell that made him unable to move. He decided he should leave before...

Sai got up and off of Yako pushing himself away from the couch with his hand. Yako opened her eyes all the way. "Sai.." Yako breathed his name at the sudden movement away. Glad , but a little lonely now because the warmth from him was no longer there. Blushing. _Wooooo...Yako, calm down. His a She, remember. Also your half-sister. STOP FOREGETING IT!_ She faced him and saw him gazing still at her body, so she looked too."Wha..." Yako's shirt was pushed all the up to show a little black lace from the bottom of her bra and her pleated skirt hiched up her thigh, but not enough. "Ah!" Yako fumbled, turning lobster red. She pulled her shirt and skirt down to concel her already shown self. _I wasn't really aware of what he was doing, but I regret it now. Sai._ "Sai...why did you-"

"I'm sorry. " Yako was dumbstruck. _ Huh? Did...did Sai just apoligize for-._ "I gotta go." Sai finished as he turned to the window. _Have to go?_ Yako repeated in her head. _But, why out the window? _Yako thought, but left the question unspoken in her mind again and moved on back to what Sai had said._ Somethings wrong here. Sai would never say his sorry and I know he wouldn't want to leave even if he wanted to. Which he would never. _Gathering her courage, Yako stood up. Breathed deeply and...

"Hold it right there!" Yako shouted stopping sai. "Who are you, where's Sai and what have you done with her?"

Sai slowly turned around. "Her?" Forgetting all that just happened and what he said about leaving.

"Uh..." _Oh crap! I can't believe I said 'her'! __I meant to say 'him'. _"...ummmm...I said...him." Yako tried to think of a way to distract him. " Uh. You said you were leaving, right?"

"I don't remember saying I was leaving anymore, but Yako." Sai said , his eyes gliming like before he...kills his prey. He walked and moved closer closing the distance between them. Leaning over her he said, "Are you hiding something?"

"Uh...ah..No, of course not." Yako said with a sweat drop.

Sai just stared at her, his eyes boring into hers._ I'm doomed._ Was Yako's last thought before Sai pushed her down and jumped on her.

* * *

><p>Thank you For reading 'Hiding something from a Monster.' I know it's short but ill make up for it ok, in the next chapter. I'll make it longer! So please tell me what you think and no slaying of the authur! Look forward to the next chapter. Here's the title as hint, 'A Date with the Devil'. Let the imagination ROLL! See ya.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

FallingPrey looks something like this "IAM SO SORRY! *BOWS WITH FACE TO THE GROUND* I KNOW HOW LATE I AM, BUT BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY I WAS BUSY!"

I haven't been able to upgrade the story for a long time and I promised I would update faster...please forgive me...*crys* I decided that this next chapter will be in a series of several parts...and ill write the next part when I can. so please wait! *bow*

**I OWN NOTHING, IF I DID...**

* * *

><p>"A Date With The Devil"<p>

Part 1

The wind blows across the Tokyo Tower giving a chill that ran by the people below. A little boy was hand and hand with his mom. He looked up to the tower bring life to his face. He stared and stared, and spoke to his mom. "Hey mommy?" The little boy chimed still smilling. "There are angels on the tower." The mother heard her child speak to her as she talked in the phone. " Yes honey and there praying for us to return to safely to daddy for your birthday. Okay?" The mother spoke to her child. The boy nodded with a light pink on his nose from the cold.

We zoom in on to the said 'Angels'. One angel has snow white hair and lifeless blue eyes, wearing a faded dark blue jeans,a zipped up black hoody jacket, and a blood red scarf around his neck. He took in the view with a emotionless face but you could see a light red on his face. From the cold? Oh no, of course not. I only mentiond 'one' angel.

"AACHHOO~!" Sneezed the angel sitting on the tower next the other angel. She was wearing a forest green leather jacket ,a blue dress with flowers , she wore thick legings to keep the cold out, dark brown boots, and a light blue scarf. And two sharp toothed clips on either side of her head. She wiped the dripping snot from her nose with her shoulder and looked out from the tower.

"Wonderful view isn't it, Yako-chan?" Said the angel smilling.

"Of course it does, but..." Said Yako smilling too. "I could enjoy this view more..." The angel looked at her and gave her a crooked smile.

"IF YOU JUST UNTIED ME!" Yako yelled out to the world scarying some birds that went by. Yes. Yako and Sai are on the very top of The Tokyo Tower. Yako against her will.

Let me recap how we got here.

After Sai tackled Yako down in her apartment, tied her up, brought her to his home and had Ai change her clothes. Then carried her on his shoulder jumping from roof to roof, although while the girl screamed to let her down. Saying things like ,'Let me down' ,'I Hate you', 'I'm gonna be sick', etc. Then he finale reached the top of the tower avoiding people all the way ,as to not get seen.

End of recap.

Yako sneezed again having the drip she just wiped come back._Why the hell do I always attract the wierd guys?_ Yako thought as a shadow loomed over her and bent down to her eye level. Sai looked at her with that same expression on his face when she denied that she was hiding something from him. Which she still hasn't tolled him-I mean her-yet. Yako sunk back to feel nothing but the cold pole of the tower press against her ropes. "W-What?" Yako uttered.

Sai still glared at her with his killer intent arura,"If I untie you, will you try to escape?" _What...? *_sweat drop* (She looks something like this O_O' )

Yako looked down to see nothing but ants that were people, than back at Sai. _I'm top of the Tokyo Tower...Where will I escape to? _ "No." Is all she said having to fear that Sai would hurt her for making fun of him.

In the blink of any eye Sai smiled and said,"You were already untied a long time ago" _Huh? _Yako looked down to see the ropes wraped around her no where insight. _How the-? _She pouted at his smilling face. _God his just too good._

Sai stood up and held his hand out to Yako. She took it with out thought and found her self in her kidnapper's arms. She was getting used to surprise's like these, but she could never get used to what came after she was in his arms. She looked down to the streets feeling her heart in her throat.

"S-s-s-sai.? C-c-can w-w-w-we j-j-just t-t-take t-t-he e-e-elev-v-ator?" Yako smiled awkwardly with tears welled in the tips of her eyes. "I can't understand what your trying to say!" Sai laughed at Yako as she clung on to him for dear life. Sai got close to her ear and whispered,"Just close your eyes and you wont be scared." Yako looked at Sai who was still smilling. She still had tears, having to ask before she does what he says. "Y-You w-won't...d-d-drop m-me, right?" Yako said fearing he would just throw her off the tower. "Never." Sai said and Yako smiled and closed her eyes. "Becuase I love you more than enough the urge to want to kill you." Sai grinned like a madman. Yako shot her eyes open, "KILL M-UUWAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She shut her eyes after Sai jumped off the tower. Jacket and scarfs blowing behind him like red wings.

When Yako shut her eyes the world was dark, but she could feel the wind pick up around her. The hard step of Sai's foot as gravity broguht them down and the wind pull across her face as he jumped. The world around her became only noise and the smell of food wraped her in a cacon._ So this is why he said that.,"Just close your eyes and you wont be scared." _Yako Smiled inwardly. _Im not scared._ And she tighted her grip around Sai's neck. She nuzzeld the curve between his shoulder and neck, taking in his sent. _He smells like...Blood._Yako thought and smiled._ But somehow, I like it._

* * *

><p>Yako likes the smell of blood? What is this world coming to? What going to happen? I dont know either? But try to keep up with me ok. FallingPrey will not give up for this is one of my favorite couples! (^.^) I know its short but this will be in parts. But what do you think will happen after yako says she likes the smell of blood. *EVIL DEATH KILLER GRIN* hehehehehehehe~...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

FallingPrey has now uploaded the next chapter! The story came to me like water...or a tsunami..haha. But her it is and I love it! ^-^ Please enjoy and looked

forward to part 3.

* * *

><p>A Date With The Devil<p>

Part 2

"Yako-chan?" Sai asked her as they blew past the many shops and stores below them. "Hmmm..?" Yako said with her eyes still closed sniffing the air that brought her that tasty smell of classic Japanese food. _I want to eat. _Yako thought to her self.

"Are you going to tell me what your hiding from me?" Sai asked jumping onto a high tree branch making his way down to the ground. "What..." Yako dazzed, drool dripping from her awkward smile. " Hiding something...?" Sai landed with a light tap and instead of setting Yako down, he dropped her.

"WAH!" Yako yelped as her butt hit the ground hard. "What was that for?" She shot at him getting up and rubbing her hurt butt. "Sheesh..." She said.

Sai grabed her wrist and pulled her closer to him so he was right in her face. Yako light up like fire. "Because your not listen'in to me." Sai whispered harshly, lifeless blue eyes turning icy cold. Yako felt a lump form in her throat, she swallowed it down.

"I-I heard you..." Yako said avoiding his stare and finding her boots more interesting to look at. "Really?" Sai said still very harshly. "Yes. And i'm not...hiding anything. Okay?" Yako bite her lip dieing to get out of this situation. _I just had to let it slip through my lips! Damn it! I'm never going to get out of this, am I?_ Sai let go of her wrist and put his hands in his pockets, unconvinced.

"Even a blind man can tell your lying. So, tell me? " Sai said.

"Why do you wanna know? It's not like it really matters, does it?" Yako countered.

"Because every one of this pathetic humans can tell i'm male, yet I clearly heared you call me 'her'. So it does matter. Tell me." Sai demanded.

Yako just turned away and Sai thought, _Plan A-force her to tell me. Failed. Plan B-Food. How could this plan fail._

"You won't tell me now, but you will want to when i'm through with you." Sai said enjoying yako's feared experssion that said your-not-gonna-do-what-I-think-your-going-to-do look. " I'm not going to rape you if that's what your thinking, but if you want I can make that an option?" Sai smirked and eyed her intently as considering it. Yako jumped and warped her arms around her body protectively. And then something unexpected happened, Yako's stomach growled.

Sai held his laughter ,but it became to hard to hold and burst out laughing holding his stomach. Yako forgot what he just said and become a frightning red color as she gripped the edge of her dress dropping her head in embarrassment.

Five minutes pass, _How can you laugh for that long? _Yako thought."Stop laughing already!" Yako shouted throwing her hands up. Sai finally caught his breath, "You...never change...do you?" Sai gasped in between words.

Yako pouted. "But you have."

"Huh?" Sai spoke normally, fixing his scarf which had come undo do to his out burst.

Yako smiled, but there was tiny bit of saddness in them,"You've changed." she reapated. "Your not as scary or as uncomfertable to be around anymore, but maybe it's just me?" Yako thought of what she needs to tell him. "Listen, I am hiding something from you." "

I know." Sai put it blutly.

"But I don't know if I can tell you today, so can you wait, till I can gain some courage to face you. Please?" Yako bowed her head slightly.

Sai looked her over and made a decision. "I'm not a very patient person you know?" Sai crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know?" Yako said not looking up.

"You have until the end of the day to tell me or I take something from you."

Yako shot up at those words. "Take something...from me? Like as in...kill?"

"No." Sai said.

Yako blanked. "Then what?"

Sai just grinned," That is for me to know and you to find out."

Yako laughed. Now it was time for Sai to be shocked. _I didn'e expect her to laugh, but cringe. _He was pissed.

"You really have changed." Yako smiled.

Sai couldn't stand Yako being like this. Her not being scared of him. He wanted her to be scared, wants her to run in fear of him, quiver at his presence, desperately try to hide from him and see her face as she knows that she can't escape from him. That is what Sai wants more than anything, Yako's expression of fear for him, Only and Forever.

Sai thought, _I can't let this happen. _"Yako let's go eat." Sai said as more of a demand than a question. Yako beamed up and vigorously nodded her head up and down. "YES!" Yako smiled big and walked off toward Sai as he started walking away.

Sai eyed Yako as she ran past him to lead the way to her favorite shop. _I haven't changed Yako. _He thought looking over her frame and the way her hips swayed back and forth_. Your the one that's changing because your around me. After I find out what your hiding, I'll get the most feared experression out of you. _

Sai grinned like starved animal that found a meal that will last him forever._ I can't wait to see it, your quivering frame, dried lips from screaming, shaking eyes as you look up at me, your long tousled hair with dried blood, your bloody tongue as I bite it, the dirt beneath your nails as you try to crawl away, and the tears that escape your eyes as I take you to hell with me. _Yako turned around with a carefree smile on her angel face, like she has nothing to worry about. "Sai!" Yakowaved smilling. Sai licked his lips as he looked at Yako's smile._ I can't wait to see it._

* * *

><p>OMG O.O! What is Sai going to do now that he wants to torment Yako after he gets the secert, but can he after he knows the secert yako holds. I can't wait till I can write the next chapter! Hope you liked and review too! IM OUT!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

FallinPrey is on a roll here! This is part three made with blood and tears...welll...Yako's blood and tears. How does Sai deal with that. Read on and find out!

**I OWN NOTHING, IF I DID...O/O**

**Sorry if there ar slight spelling errors its 4 am in the mourning here so forgive me ok.**

* * *

><p>A Date With The Devil<p>

Part 3

Yako looked around to find that one spot, that one man, with the very best Takoyaki stall in Japan. Or rather Yako's mind. She heard a voice shout, "Come and get it! Fresh and hot Takoyaki!" That voice, that smell...Yako thought turning to come to face with a heafty middle aged man with a dirty aporon, and the face of an old Gangster in his very younger days. Yako light up and shouted,"Ossan!" The man turned having a similer expression like the one on Yako's face. "Ah, Ojou-chan? How many today?" Ossan said as Yako walked closer, noticeing the figure walking behind her. "20!" Was all she needed to say and the Ossan was on it.

The man eyed the figure that stood with a little too much confidence in himself. "And who is this?" He asked her eyeing the figure. Yako looked confused and turned behind her, shock filling her eyes. She forgot that Sai was there walking behind her.

"Ah! Well his uh...-?"

"I'm so proud of you." The older man spoke like a father. "Your all grown up and finding yourself a good man to be with."

"No that..his not my-" Yako waved her arms in a X motion with a beat red face.

"I'm glad to be at this Takoyaki stand serving my food to you." He went on.

"Noooooo~" Yako looked back to see if Sai was listening to them. He had a smuge look on his face. _He is soooooo~ listening! _Yako said to her self.

"I can now die in peace." He said in very sarcastic voice.

The man joked and started to laugh out loud, having the figure glare in their direction, giving off the vibe of stop-acting-so-freindly-with-her. The man just kept on laughing at her and him thinking, _Ah young love._

"Listen to me~" Yako tried to the mans attention seeing her food was done. "His not...My..Boyfriend yet." Yako eyes widend as the man tried to hold back his smile, but failing mesirble. _What? Did I just say 'Yet'? _

"I see." The man said handing Yako her Takoyaki. "Yet? Well feel free to come by when he is and..." The man leaned in feeling remorse and hate flood towards his way. "I'll give you discount." The man laughed at Yako seeing her face blow up. "Then i'll never get that discount." Yako said as she grabed her food that was placed neatly in a white bag with his logo on it. "Hey ya' never know. Life is full of surprise's." And Yako left at that hearing a tiny voice in the back of her head, anwsering the man, _Life is full of blood in this surprise, not romance. _

Yako was shocked to hear that tiny voice say that in her voice, it just gave her the feeling that something bad is going to happen and it wont be good. Yako walked back up to Sai with a slight bit of annoyance in his eyes staring at the Takoyaki man. "Hmm, What's up?" Yako asked as Sai looked back at her with the same annoyance. Then he grabed her hand and pulled her so close that you couldn't even see the space between them. "Nothing." Sai anwsered and began walking pulling Yako along next to him, hearing the laughter of man behind them.

"O-Okay...!" Yako blushed at the all to sudden touch and closeness to her kidnapper's body. _His hand is so cold, _Yako thought."Your hand is so warm." Sai said making Yako jump like he just read her mind.

Sai tighted his hand around Yako's asking with a very bored look, "Where to now?"

"Well umm...I don't now." Yako responded. "Where do you want to go, i'm the hostage here. Remember?" She said sarcasticly making Sai grin like a cheshire cat.

"Very amusing choice of words, but wrong question to ask."

"Huh?" Yako eyed Sai out of the corner of her eye. "Why?"

Sai's smile grew and Yako felt a chill run up her spine. "Because my idea of 'Fun', is different from your's. Still want me to pick, I'll make sure you have tons of ,'Fun'." He eyed Yako back making her look sharply ahead.

"Amusement park." Yako rushed the words out wanting to avoid any type of pain.

"Fine." Was all Sai said as the headed to the Amusement Park.

They finally got there and Sai was no longer holding Yako's hand because she said she couldn't feel the blood go to her hand. It was turning blue, but Yako was smilling and smilling becuase it had been a while since she had had any sort of break from work. Not a single call was the sign that she was on break. And the first thing Yako walked up to was the food stands and Sai bought everything she asked for not letting her buy anything for her self, wanting Plan-B to work. When Yako was done eating her fill they went on the many rides that they wanted to and Sai made Yako scream out as they went into the haunted house. Sai felt very pleased and satisfied at Yako's scream as she clung to him like a teddy bear. When they got out of the haunted house Yako was playfully yelling and beating up Sai. When the sun was going down Yako decieded that it was a good time to ride the ferris wheel, like in all the dramas and animes she watched. Sai accepted and they went to stand in line.

Sai looked at Yako seeing her face light up, but brought her back to reality. "You remeber what I told you in the mourning right?"

Yako made a blank face, than it hit her. She looked sad, scared, frightened, but most of all, shame. "I remember." Is all she said and Sai felt a little sad that he ruined her day, but not enough to discard the secert.

"All right, your up next you love birds!" The man shouted at Yako and Sai. Yako took a double take looking behind her than back at the man and pointed to herself. Not giving time for the man to talk Sai grabed Yako's hand and puled her to the cart. They got inside and Yako sat on one side and Sai sat oppsite of her. The man closed the door locking it, the hole ride is supposed to be five minutes long. Enough to tell one little secert.

As the cart moved on Yako never looked up at Sai, but stared at her hands clapsed to gather tightly in her lap. Sai kept thinking to himself, _Is it really that bad that she has to be like this? I love Yako's frightened look, but not if it's not from me. She should hurry up and tell before I take it from her. Maybe I should tell her what it is i'll be taking?_

"Yako?" Sai said and Yako shuddered at her name. "If you don't tell me..." Sai got up rocking the cart back and forth. He placed his hands on either side of Yako's head, but she still refused to look up. "I'll take your will to live from you." Yako bit her lip, forceing her self to not look up at sai. She wanted to turn her head but she was frozen, because she was afarid of what Sai would do if he saw her face. "Yako?" Sai growled harshly. Yako just shook her head and kept biting her lip till it bleed. Like a shark, smelling the blood, Sai bent down quickly catching Yako off guard and she looked him in the face. Sai had an undescrible face on, it read so much emotion, yet at the same time non at all.

She was crying. _WHY? _He thought.

Yako was crying so hard you could just feel sorrow seeping through her tears. She was filled with too much hate, sorrow, shame, and the tremendous touch of love, all in one face. Sai saw the tears, the blood, and could help but grin on the inside. Sai reached up at Yako's face, she thought that maybe he'll wipe the tears away, but gasped as he grabed her neck softly with his right hand.

"Wha-" Yako uttered slowly reaching up to grap Sai's hand, but stop.

"Move again." Sai's eyes gleamed in the sunset making them glow red. "And I snap your neck." He said slowly, but just harsh enough to shatter glass and make Yako not move or speak. Her eyes widened in fear and Sai felt all happy and giddy on the inside, but it didn't show on his face.

Sai eyed the tears and blood hungerly and creeped closer to Yako's face. Instead of wipeing the tears, Sai began to lick the tears away as Yako's eyes turned from fear to shock. Yako couldn't even think right now as Sai's tongue glided over her face licking the tears away. She shut her parted lips and tasted a metalic taste on her tongue. _Oh right, I bit my lip. _As she thought that a single drop of blood landed on her right hand and Sai finished licking every last tear away and heared the drop. He pulled back to look where it had landed. It dropped on Yako's clean perfect skin taunting him more. So, he grabbed her hand with is free hand and brought it too his lips. He looked Yako in the eyes seeing her eyes half lided, but still in shock. Then he licked up the drop off her hand gainning a shiver from his prey. _I'm not done yet._ Sai thought. Then he harshly pulled Yako's hand pulling her to him, slaming thier lips to gather. Yako still refused to move as the grip on her neck tightend and she beamed red as she felt Sai bite and lick the blood off her lip. She held back a moan, but failed and she could feel Sai grin against her lips. _L-let go. _Yako thought loud in her head hoping Sai could feel it._ Please? _As if on cue, Sai pulled back very slowly sensing Yako's feelings, and regretfully let go of her neck, but he saw a bruised hand mark on her neck and he didn't feel bad about letting go knowing she would have his mark on her for a long time.

Yako heaved trying to remember how to breath. She again refused to look at Sai, but looked out the window of the cart. Her face beat red and blushing madely, she looked at Sai through the corner of her eye about to ask why he did that. "I tolled you." He anwserd." I will take your will to live. I did that because I don't think I can hold back much longer. I'm not a very paitent person."

Yako looked down and finally decided to tell him, but gave a warning before she began. "When I tell you, it's okay if you hate me or feel ashamed to be around me."She forced a laugh. "But I guess I should feel more ashamed than you, becuase I know and you didn't."

"Fine, whatever. Hurry up." Sai sat down and crossed his arms and legs, ready for her to speak.

Yako took a deep breath and began, "Sai." She paused bracing her self and shutting her eyes tight. Literly vomiting her words. "Your my-"

"Alright times up!" Both looked out at the voice to see a man standing out side the cart. "Rides over love birds, time to get off. Lets go." They both looked at each other than at the man.

_Guess secert isn't going to be told today, _Sai thought bitterly. Yako breathed a sigh of relief while Sai just sighed heavyly restraing himself from killing the man on the spot infront of all these people. _What's Plan-C Sai?_

* * *

><p>What is Plan-C Sai, really. Should have just killed him right then, but the Date is not over yet! Part 4 will be the last of A Date With The Devil...maybe. And will Yako tell Sai...Maybe. I'm i annoying you...maybe.<p>

"*Rage Face* You Mad Bro?"

LOLOLOL Hope you liked and be ready for more on the next chapter!


	7. FallingPrey is SORRY

Hey FallingPrey here and I'm very sorry this is talking so long. I've been all focused on collage crap so it takes up ALOT, of time. Plus I waiting to write this story cause im talking this writting class and I've gotten better at writting story's if I say so myself. So im sorry that this is not a chapter, i've run out of ideas... so maybe alittle help. ^_^'...Also about sai not being her half-sister, a little shocked to hear that, but ya gotta admit it gives it alittle twist, right? Anyway I hoped to her some of your ides if you have any, just message me and i'll check every now and then. THIS STORY IS NOT OVER! XD...just remember that. FallingPrey out!

"You mad Bro?" I know im troll! Sorry! T-T


End file.
